always with you
by My lavender
Summary: Seorang gadis perempuan, yang mengidap penyakit yang dibilang cukup parah, ia bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Dia putus asa akan Hidupnya kini, namun dia bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki misterius yang selalu optimis menjalani hidupnya . dia selalu menyemangati Hinata siapakah pria itu?
1. Chapter 1

Haii mina ^-^ saya baru belajar bikin-bikin fanfic semoga semuanya pada suka ya sama fanfic saya yang gaje hehe.. silahkan baca J

Author : My lavender^^

Disclaimer : om saya dong Masashi Kishimoto *plak

Judul : Always With You

Genre : tragedy,Drama ,Romance,Hurt

Summary :

Seorang gadis perempuan, yang mengidap penyakit yang dibilang cukup parah, ia bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Dia putus asa akan Hidupnya kini, namun dia bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki misterius yang selalu optimis menjalani hidupnya . dia selalu menyemangati Hinata siapakah pria itu?

"always with you"

Warning : jika yang belum terbiasa membaca cerita saya akan terkena iri tasi pada mata, no EYD gaje, typo, dwwl hehe.

Okey ready? Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

"ukhuk,, ukhuk !" darah keluar dari mulutnya, meringis kesakitan pada bagian dadanya. "kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku? Kenapa?" ia berteriak di depan dirinya yang ada di depan kaca. Menjambak rambutnya lagi, menangis lagi, memberontak lagi.

"Nona Hinata sekarang waktunya minum obat" ucap seorang pelayan. "Nona Hinata jangan lakukan itu! jangan melukai diri anda sendiri !" ujarnya kembali. "Biarkan saja ! jangan perdulikan aku !" ucap lirih Hinata.

"kenapa pagi-pagi sudah ada keributan ada apa memangnya? Hinata? Apa yang kamu lakukan!" Hiashi memeluk Hinata, mencoba menenangkannya. "kau jangan seperti itu Hinata, otousan janji akan segerah menyembuhkan mu, sekarang kau harus minum obat dulu ya. Pelayan ambilkan obatnya dan suruh dia untuk meminumnya" ucap Hiashi kepada anaknya itu.

"baiklah tuan Hiashi!. Baiklah nona Hinata mari kita minum Obatnya" ujar sang pelayan. Satu anggukan setuju darinya, menandakan bahwa kali ini ia setuju dengan pernyataan ini.

.

.

.

.

. "always with you"

.

.

Hinata Pov

Huhh ! minum obat mulu aku sebal dengan semua ini, kenapa aku tidak mati saja ! tidak usah pakai penyakit-penyakit gitu. Tiba-tiba Seseorang mengetuk pintuku ternyata itu sang pelayan "Nona Hinata, ada teman anda. Mari non sakura silahkan masuk" ujar pelayanku. "ya, suruh saja dia masuk" ucap ku.

"Hai Hinata, apa kau sudah baikan? Jika ia maukah kau menemani aku ke taman? Sudah lama kan kita tidak pergi ketaman?" ujar kawanku ini. Sakura adalah teman baik ku, bisa dibilang adalah sahabatku disaat sedih, maupun duka. Kadang dia adalah orang yang menenangkan ku saat dalam keadaan frustasi seperti tadi. Terkadang aku suka membuat semua orang kawatir dan termasuk sakura, karena sudah beberapa kali aku mencoba nekat untuk bunuh diri.

Akibat penyakitku ini, aku lebih sering berputus asa, dan yakin bahwa penyakit ku ini tidak bisa , ya itulah yang sedang ku alami, tanpa sengaja aku tertular oleh temanku. Namun aku entah mengapa senang dengan penyakitku, karena aku akan segerah meninggal dan bisa bertemu dengan ibuku yang meninggal, karena kecelakaan yang terjadi hampir 6 bulan yang lalu.

Hinata pov end

Normal pov

*flasback*

"otou-san, kita sekarang ingin kemana? Kok tiba-tiba mendadak?" tanya Hinata kepada Hiashi. Dia tak bergeming hanya diam sambil kosentrasi mengemudi, lalu ibunya pun menjawab. "Hinata kita akan pergi ke rumah sepupumu, yaitu Neji-nii" ucap wanita itu mebari melempar senyumnya ke Hinata.

"ohh, begitu, memangnya ada apa? Kok mendadak ya? Memangnya ada yang sakit disana?" Hinata bertanya kembali. "iya, nenek sedang sakit keras, jadi kita harus kesana. Ohh iya Hinata apa kau tidak ada jam kuliah lagi hari ini?" tanya nya kembali. "ohh kalo itu, sekarang aku tidak ada kelas karena dosennya sedang pergi. Jadi tidak ada kelas lagi hari ini" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hinata, apakah kau akan janji kepada ibu untuk menjaga kalung ini ?" tanya ibunnya sembari mengasih kalungnya kepada anak yang sangat ia cintai. "memangnya ada apa kaa-san?" hinata kembali bingung dengan pertanyaan ibunya. "kaa-san hanya mempunyai, firasat terjadi sesuatu yang aneh." Matanya kini berkaca-kaca, air matanya sudah hampir ingin meluap dari bola matanya yang lavender itu.

.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah tidak usah di pikirkan ini kalung pemberian dari otou-san mu saat pertama kalinya bertemu dengan kaa-san. Ini benda yang berharga yang kaa-san jaga dari dulu. Ibu berharap kamu bisa memberikan kepada seseorang yang kamu cintai. Oke?" ucapnya. Mata hinata berkaca-kaca tanda terharu. "dan mungkin Hinata, ini adalah saat terakhir kita bertemu, jadi jaga dirimu baik-baik ya? Jangan pernah membantah kata-kata otou-san ! kamu mengerti?".

Hinata bingung dengan pernyataan ibunyanya "memangnya kaa-san ingin kemana? Tolong jangan tinggalkan Hinata !" air mata mulai berjatuhan, rasa bingung kini melanda pikirannya. "kaa-san tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, kaa-san akan selalu berada di sisimu" jawabnya mencoba tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba dari arah kanan ada sebuah truk berisi muatan berat yang menerobos lampu merah. Dalam sekejab kecelakaan pun terjadi semua kendaraan yang berada dekat dengan truk itu tertabrak. Hinata beserta keluarganya pun ikut dalam korban kecelakaan tersebut. Semua tewas, darah-darah mengalir pada setiap tubuh-tubuh manusia yang terkapar dijalanan. Ambulance datang dan segerah membawa semua korban meenuju rumah sakit.

.

.

. "Always with you"

.

.

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya perlahan membuka kelopak matanya yang indah, mencoba melihat sekelilingnya. Ia tertegun karena melihat dirinya yang sekarang berada di rumah sakit, seluruh tubuh hampir semuanya terdapat luka, namun semuanya telah diperban.

Disampingnya terdapat 2 orang yang ia kenal dan juga ia sayangi yaitu kedua orang tuanya. Dia lebih kaget dengan orang yang berada disampingnya yang tidak lain adalah ibunya. Terbaring disamping ranjangnya, tubuhnya dipenuhin oleh luka, banyak alat-alat yang menempel pada anggota abadannya.

Tiba-tiba suster-suster datang, mengecek semua keadaan pasien yang berada diruangan itu. seseorang berlari menuju keluar ruangan, beberapa menit kemudian ia membawa seorang dokter, sang dokter lalu dengan cekatan memeriksa ibunya hinata,naas nasib buruk menimpanya. Ternyata tubuhnya kini tak lagi bernyawa, Hinata bingung dengan dibawanya satu orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Seorang suster mengampirinya, "apakah anda anak dari ibu ini?" tanya suster yang menghampirinya.

Hinata hampir tidak bergeming dengan pertayaan sang suster. "i-iya s-suster memangnya a-ada apa ya?" tanya kembali hinata. "anda yang sabar ya, ibu anda... sudah meninggal akibat luka yang parah pada bagian kepalanya. Sekali lagi anda yang tabah ya" jawab suster sambil menepuk pundak Hinata lalu pergi.

Air mata berjatuhan, butiran-butiran air berjatuhan dari mata lavendernya sampai-sampai seorang laki-laki disampingnya melihat hinata. "Hinata ! ternyata kau tidak kenapa-napa. Otousan bersyukur kau tidak mengalami luka yang cukup parah. Dan lagi hinata... kaa-san telah.." Hiashi tak sanggup melanjutkan omongannya.

Hinata mengelak omongan Hiashi "tidak ! kaasan tidak meninggal dia masih hidup ! buktinya ia mengasih kan aku kalung ini ! otousan jangan percaya omongan dokter !" ucap gadis itu. Rambut indigonya dijambak ia memberontak tak percaya bahwa kaa-san nya telah pergi meninggalkannya, suster-suster segerah datang untuk menenangkan hinata yang memberontak. Dokter datang menyuntikan obat penenang ketubuh hinata.

*flasback end*

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC, maaf ya kalo jelek maklum saya author baru dan admin yang lebih dari seminggu lalu dimasukin hehe salam kenal ^^ tolong kasih sarannya ya J


	2. Chapter 2

Haii bertemu lagi dengan saya hehe, maaf kalo baru update, masalahnya aku suka kurang ngerti dengan aplikasinya yaudah dibanding saya banyak omong mending dibaca ajah yaa ... :) jangan lupa review yaaaa? :)

Author : My lavender

Disclaimer : om saya dong Masashi Kishimoto *plak

Judul : Always With You

Rated : T (maybe)

Genre : tragedy,Drama ,Romance,Hurt

Summary :

Seorang gadis perempuan, yang mengidap penyakit yang dibilang cukup parah, ia bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Dia putus asa akan Hidupnya kini, namun dia bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki misterius yang selalu optimis menjalani hidupnya . dia selalu menyemangati Hinata siapakah pria itu?

"always with you"

Warning : jika yang belum terbiasa membaca cerita saya akan terkena iri tasi pada mata, no EYD gaje, miss typo, dwwl hehe.

Okey ready? Happy reading ^^

Chapter 2

"Hinata? Hinata? Kau kenapa?" tiba-tiba sakura membuyarkan lamunanya.

"iya? Ada apa sakura?" Hinata bertanya kembali "hinata kenapa kau bertanya kembali kepadaku? Ohh iya kau kenapa Hinata? Dari tadi mealmun mulu? Tanya sakura. "ohh.. tidak aku tidak kenap-napa.." jawabnya singkat

"memangnya kau tadi kau melamun apa?" tanya sakura yang sedari tadi penasaran.

"Aku hanya melamunkan tentang kecelakaan yang waktu itu saja..." suara semakin pelan. Mata lavendernya kini berkaca-kaca,meluap mengeluarkan butian-butiran bening dari pelupuk matanya.

Hening...

Yaa memang.. sangat hening...

Semua tampak diam, tak ada yang berani berbicara..

Sampai akhirnya sakura membuka pembicaraan untuk mencairkan suasana. "Hinata sudahlah jangan kau tangisi lagi, semua itu tak akan kembali seperti dulu. Tangisan tidak akan memperbaiki masalah, almarhumah ibumu takkan suka jika putri yang cantik ini terus menangis karena kepergiannya." Ujar sakura memberi pengertian kepada Hinata sambil memeluknya.

"tapi sakura..." dengan cepat sakura menutup mulutnya dengan satu jari telunjuknya. "ssstttt... jangan katakan hal-hal aneh-aneh lagi okey?" ucapnya lembut. "lebih baik kau hapus air matamu itu.. lalu menemaniku ketaman untuk menjernihkan pikiran mu itu. Dan menghirup udara segar okey?" saran sakura. Dengan cepat mereka berdua pergi ke taman.

Angin sejuk menyambutnya, pohon-pohon rindang mengiringi setiap langkah mereka. Tiba-tiba senyum diwajah Hinata mengembang, rasa senang mulai melandanya. Senyum nan indah kini mulai muncul, hampir satu minggu iya hanya murung dikamar tanpa melakukan sesuatu.

"hmmm... harumnya" ucap gadis indigo itu. "bunga ini benar-benar wangi, jarang sekali aku menghirup bungan sewangi ini" ujar gadis itu. "yaaiyalah kau jarang, soalnya kerjaanmu hanya mengurung diri dikamar, maka dari itu aku membawa mu ketempat ini untuk mnyegarkan pikiranmu" ucap sakura.

"kau benar juga sakura, aku memang bodoh, sangat bodoh. Kerjaanku sehari hari hanya mengurung diriku saja." Ucapnya. "dan sakura, terimakasih ya atas bantuanmu selama ini" ujarnya tersenyum.

"sama-sama Hinata, itulah yang namanya sahabat." Balas sakura.

Mereka bercengkrama berdua, bercanda ria brdua, menenangkan diri mereka dalam balutan persahabatan. Suara tawa itu.. yaa suara tawa itu.. kini sudah mulai terasa ditaman ini.. tawa gadis bersurai indigo itu.

Hinata merasa bosan, sehingga iya ingin berjalan-jalan menelusuri taman sendiri. Menghirup udara segar, hari ini benar-benar membuatnya senang. Karena dirumah mengurung dikamar seperti tuan putri, namun semua itu kelakuan buruknya harus dihilangkan dan mengantinya dengan lembaran baru.

Hinata Pov

Senangnya hari ini, rasanya aku seperti lahir kembali. Karena lama sekali aku tidak pergi ke tempat, tempat dimana aku dan kaa-san bermain bersama.

Iya, waktu itu umurku masih 12 tahun, aku sangat ingat banget, dimana aku bermain bersama kaa-san dan neji-nii.

Bermain petak umpet, dan bermain semua permainan yang mengasyikkan. Sampai-sampai aku kecapean dan minta digendong oleh kaa-san dan neji-nii menertawakan ku. tawa sepupuku itu.

Namun semua itu sirna dengan sekejap di taman ini, tanpa adanya kaa-san tidak ada yang begitu menarik lagi ditaman ini. Hanya memori ingatan yang ada dipikiranku saat ini. Mataku berkaca-kaca mengingat semua kejadian itu, tanpa sadar sebuah cairan bening jatuh dari retina mataku.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengasihi ku sebuah sapu tangan dan berkata "hapuslah air matamu, tak pantas seorang gadis manis seperti mu menangis ditaman ini. Nanti para pengunjung merasa heran denganmu" ujar nya dengan lembut denganku.

"nama ku Uzumaki Naruto, panggila saja naruto" ucapnya kembali kepada ku dan tersenyum dengan indahnya. "terimakasih, oh, iya namaku Hyuuga Hinata, panggil saja namaku Hinata. Naruto-kun" ucapku sambil mnegambil sapu tangan miliknya dan mengelapnya di kedua bola mata lavender ku.

"eh? Naruto-kun?" mukanya nampak heran dengan kata-kata 'kun' pada namanya. "eh? Memangnya tidak boleh ya kalau aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu. maaf ya" ujarku. "bukan, bukan maksudku begitu, masudnya aku jarang sekali dipanggil dengan sebutan itu. karena biasanya mereka hanya memanggil ku dengan sebutan naruto saja, hehe" ucapnya

Mata nya.. mata langit birunya membuatku menjadi tenang..

Tenang bagai air .. dan nyaman layaknya langit biru. Ku merasa bertemu dengan malaikat penjagaku.

Hinata pov end.

.

.

.

Naruto pov

Gadis ini, begitu lembut, dan menurutku dia sangat cantik dan juga manis. Belum pernah ku melihat gadis seperti ini, lebih parah juga ku hanya bertemu dengan sakura, namun jikalau bertemu hanya mendapat pukulan darinya.

Andai saja ku bisa bertamunya lagi dalam waktu yang seperti ini, momen yang indah disaat seperti ini. "Hinata, sedang apa kau tadi berada disini ?" cobaku membuka pembicaraan.

"ohh, tidak aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja disini, untuk menenangkan pikiranku yang sedang kacau ini" ucap gadis indigo ini kepada ku. "ohh begitu, dan apa yang membuatmu menangis seperti tadi disini" tanyaku kembali.

"..." dia tak menjawab, mulutnya tak bergerak. Tak merespon kata-kataku.

"hmm,.. maaf Hinata sepertinya aku melukai perasaanmu ya tadi? Aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu" ucapku. Ohh tidak, aku telah menyakiti perasaanya, baru saja bertemu tapi sudah membuatnya seperti ini, aku emmang suka ceroboh.

"Hinata, sekali lagi aku minta maaf..." tiba-tiba ia memotong omonganku dengan cepat. "tidak, itu bukan salahmu, aku yaang salah. Aku emmang seperti orang bodoh. Sudahlah lupakan saja kejadian yang tadi" Hinata mencoba tegar di depanku, meskipun aku tahu, bahwa dia sedang ada masalah tapi aku tidak enak dengan nya.

Naruto pov end

.

.

.

.

Hinata pov

Naruto, maaf kan aku jika aku tidak bisa cerita apa-apa kepadamu, karena aku tidak ingin kau khawatir terhadapku yang selalu lemah ini.

Ohh tidak..

Ada apa dengan kepalaku? Kenapa rasanya pusing seperti ini.. sakitnya..

"ukhuk.. ukhuk.." darahku keluar, sepertinya penyakitku cepat sekali kambuh. Oh kami-sama sakitnya...

"AAAGGGHHHH !" erangku kesakitan. Semuanya pun menjadi gelap dengan seketika.

Hinata pov end

.

.

.

.

.

Normal pov

BRUKK !

Hinata jatuh pingsan, tumbang seketika, Naruto yang berada didekatnya bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. "Hinata? Hinata? Bangunlah ! bertahan Hinata" ucap laki-laki berambut kuning itu. ia bingung ingin kemana, akhirnya ia membawa ke apartement nya.

Dia memanggil dokter ke apartementnya untuk memeriksa keadaan Hinata yang sedang pingsan itu. "Naruto kau tunggu diluar kamarmu, saya akan memeriksa keadaan nya. Tolong jangan panik." Ucap sang dokter tsunade.

Panik.. ia naruto benar-benar sangat panik dengan keadaan Hinata, dia takut jika Hinata ternyata mempunyai penyakit yang parah dan dituduh oleh keluarga hinata bahwa dia yang melakukannya.

Namun yang dia pikirkan bukan itu saja, yang lebih ia utamakan adalah keadaan/ kondisi kesehatan Hinata. Tiba-tiba dokter tsunade keluar dari kamar Naruto. "bagaimana keadaan Hinata saat ini? Apa dia punya penyakit yang parah?" naruto bertanya tanpa henti-hentinya.

"Hinata keadaanya sedikit kurang bagus, dia agak demam dan dia mempunyai penyakit tubercolosis. Dan penyakitnya ini bisa saja membunuhnya jika ia tidak memperhatikan pola kesehatannya" dokter tsunade memberi resep obat untuk Hinata. "beli obat ini ke apotik dan suruh ia meminumnya 3 kali sehari, sehabis makan ya Naruto. Tolong jaga dia" ucap sang dokter lalu pergi begitu saja.

'Apa? Hinata mempunyai penyakit yang parah? Ya ampun ternyata itu yang menyebabkan ia menangis tadi di taman? Lebih baik aku mengompresnya terlebih dahulu lalu meninggalkannya sebentar untuk memberli obat.' Ujar naruto dalam hati.

Belaian lembut mendarat di rambut hinata, Naruto mengusap rambut Hinata dengan penuh kasih sayang dan selembut mungkin tanpa membangunkan nya dalam tidurnya. Naruto mengecup keningnya lalu beranjak pergi dari kamarnya untuk mengambil air hangat dan handuk kecil untuk mengompresnya. Setelah itu ia membeli obat untuk Hianata.

.

.

. Always With You

.

Hinata pov

Berusaha membuka kelopak mataku, mencoba mngerjap-ngerjapkan mataku dan mencoba bangun untuk duduk. Apa ini di kepalaku? Sebuah handuk? Handuk ini sudah tak hangat lagi?.

Naruto? Apa yang ia lakukan disini? Kenapa ia tertidur disebelahku? Obat? Obat apa ini? Apakah aku harus membangunkan naruto yang sudah tertidur pulas disini. Tak tga aku membangunkannya, dan aku sekarang ada dimana ya?.

Mencoba melihat sekelilingku, menurutku ini bukan dirumah, melainkan berada disebuah apartemant apa jangan-jangan ini apartement naruto?

Hinata pov end.

.

.

.

.

Naruto pov

Hoaamm.. membuka mata mencoba mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku mencoba mencerna sekeliling. Ahh ternyata aku tertidur disamping Hinata. Tapi dia dimana? Kok di kasur gak ada? Kemana dia?

Bangun dari tempat ku tidur lalu mengecek satu-persatu ruangan di apartementku dan..

"KKYAAAA !"

BRUGH !

Seseorang menabrakku.. namun dia siapa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continue..

hehe chap 2 baru di post nih.. jangan lupa review ya ceritaku makasih :)


	3. Chapter 3

hai-hai, nih chap 3 nya silahkan dibaca mungkin alurnya agak aneh tapi semoga mengerti ya dengan cerita saya hehe^^ jangan lupa review cerita saya^^

Author : My lavender

Disclaimer : tetangga saya Masashi kishimoto *plak

Judul : Always With You

Rated : T (maybe)

Genre : tragedy,Drama ,Romance,Hurt

Summary :

Seorang gadis perempuan, yang mengidap penyakit yang dibilang cukup parah, ia bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Dia putus asa akan Hidupnya kini, namun dia bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki misterius yang selalu optimis menjalani hidupnya . dia selalu menyemangati Hinata siapakah pria itu?

"always with you"

Warning : jika yang belum terbiasa membaca cerita saya akan terkena iri tasi pada mata, no EYD gaje, miss typo, dwwl hehe.

Okey ready? Happy reading ^^

Chapter 3

Sebelumnya :

Naruto pov

Hoaamm.. membuka mata mencoba mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku mencoba mencerna sekeliling. Ahh ternyata aku tertidur disamping Hinata. Tapi dia dimana? Kok di kasur gak ada? Kemana dia?

Bangun dari tempat ku tidur lalu mengecek satu-persatu ruangan di apartementku dan..

"KKYAAAA !"

BRUGH !

Seseorang menabrakku.. namun dia siapa?

.

.

.

.

Always with you

Seseorang itu beranjak dari jatuhnya, ia berambut panjang dan memakai baju dress panjang, aku benar-benar takut kupikir ia adalah sesosok makhluk halus yang mengerikan aku pun berlutut dan memohon untuk tidak dibunuh olehnya. Jika diperhatikan seperti film-film setan ajah ya..

"aku mohon, jangan bunuh aku, aku belum siap untuk mati, aku mohon. Ohh kami-sama, tolong lindungi aku" memohon dan berlutut kepada makhluk itu. Namun tiba-tiba, dia memanggil namaku. "naruto-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau berlutut kepadaku?". Suara itu, suara yang pernah kudengar sebelumnya.

Seperti suara Hinata namun aku belum percaya bahwa itu Hinata, kemungkinan saja itu adalah setan yang menjelma sebagai Hinata dan telah membunuh nya. Dia menyalakan lampu apartment ku dan salah dugaanku, benar-benar salah ternyata itu adalah apa yang dilakukannya di sini?

Naruto pov end

Normal Pov

Hinata yang sedari tadi bingung dengan perbuatan yang barusan dilakukan oleh naruto, saat naruto melihat bahwa makhluk yang ia tebak sebagai setan itu melenceng sangat jauh, ternyata orang yang didepannya adalah sesosok bidadari cantik dengan mata levendernya yang indah.

"Naruto-kun tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya gadis besurai indigo itu, "beginilah Hinata, aku tidak kenapa-napa, ohh iya apa kau sudah membaik Hinata? Tadi aku memeriksamu kedokter, karena aku takut kau kenapa-napa" ucap si rambut kuning itu. "yaa, ini sudah cukup membaik" jawabnya singkat.

"aku dengar dari dokter kau mengidap penyakit... " belum sempat melanjutkan omongannya, Hinata memotong pembicaraanya, "ya kau benar, aku mengidap penyakit yang cukup dibilang parah, Tubercolosis. Terimakasih naruto-kun sudah meemeriksakan keadaanku, tapi tolong jangan lakukan hal itu tadi." Ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto tersentak dengan omongan Hinata "memangnya kenapa? Justru itu akan membuatmu menjadi tahu akan keadaan penyakitmu" ucap Naruto. "TIDAK ! aku tidak menginginkannya, aku hanya inginkan kematian !" ujarnya membentak Naruto sambil menintikkan air matanya.

"a-apa yang kau bicarakan ! kau ini dapat sembuh ! kenapa kau malah inginkan hal yang semua orang tidak inginkan hal itu !" tegas naruto . "kau tak tau apa-apa tentang hidupku ! kau tak tau apa-apa tentang penderitaanku !" bentak Hinata. Naruto terdiam..

tak ada yang berbicara..

Kata-kata itu masih sulit dicerna oleh naruto.. dan ada apa dengan Hinata? Kalimat itu terus berputar di kepala Naruto

"maka dari itu coba kau ceritakan apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" ucap naruto melembut. "tidak ! aku tidak mau kau ini bukan siapa-siapa dariku jadi jadi jangan mencoba-coba ikut campur urusanku !" Hinata menentang naruto yang mencoba ingin mendesakknya untuk menceritakan masalahnya.

"ayolah, ceritakan apa masalahmu setidaknya aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik dan bisa mengasih kan saran yang terbaik untukmu, agar kau bisa keluar dari masalah yang kini menyiksamu" ucap naruto selembut sutra kepada Hinata agar menceritakan masalahnya. Hinata yang sedari tadi masih bersikeras tidak ingin menceritakannya akhirnya ia luluh juga akiba tatapan mata birunya itu..

Tatapan sang malaikat penjaga..

"baiklah, terserah kau saja naruto-kun" ucapnya pelan. Naruto mendekap erat tubuh hinata. Memberikan kehangatan kepada Hinata, kehangatan yang sudah lama ia tidak dapatkan semenjak kepergian ibunya. "jikalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah disini" ucapnya.

Ia menceritakan semuanya, ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis di dpan naruto. Meskipun Naruto tahu betapa pilu hatinya.

Always with you

"ohh jadi itu yang membuatmu seperti ini?" tanyanya kepada Hinata. "i-iya begitulah naruto-kun" ucapnya pelan. "kau tahu sesuatu Hinata? Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu kehilangan orang yang sangat kau sayangi, namun kau masih punya otou-san mu yang senantiasa menjagamu, dan ia menyayangimu." Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"sedangkan aku? aku sudah kehilangan mereka berdua dari kecil Hinata, " ucapnya mantab. Tak ada sedikitpun kesedihan melanda wajahnya. Hinata terperanjat dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan Naruto, dia diam membisu. Tak bisa berkata-kata apapun tentang apa yang dikatakan Naruto kepadanya.

'jadi naruto lebih parah dibandingkan aku?' ucapnya dalam hati.

"asal kau tahu Hinata, aku juga pernah mengalami depresi seperti mu saat mengetahui bahwa kedua orang tuaku telah meninggal, namun paman jiraiya pernah mengatakan ini kepada ku 'orang tuamu itu tidak meninggalkan mu, dia hanya sedang pergi, tapi pergi untuk menemui tuhan, tapi mereka tidak meninggalkanmu mereka selalu bersamamu selalu ada di hatimu' hal itu yang diucapkan oleh paman jiraiya kepadaku" ucapnya sambil menujuk jarinya ke dadanya. Bola mata sapphire itu menatap kedua bola mata lavender, memberi tatapan kehangatan kepadanya, memberi semangat yang hampir pupus karena egonya.

Ia tak menjawab, mencoba mencerna kata-kata pemuda yang yang baru saja ia kenal 6 jam yang lalu. Menatap kedua bola matanya lagi, Hinata merasa mata Naruto sedang berbicara kepadanya. Berbicara melalui isyarat, yaa mungkin terlalu sulit apabila diucapkan.

"Hinata, kau ini tidak sendiri, masih ada aku otou-san mu dan semua orang yang menyayangimu. Jadi jangan pernah berfikir bahwa kau kini hanya tinggal sendiri" ucapnya menyemangati Hinata."meskipun aku dirawat paman jiraiya tapi, aku merasa sudah cukup karena dia benar-benar seperti tou-san bagiku" ujarnya sekali lagi kepada Hinata dengan senyuman nya yang khas.

"Hinata, kau tahu kaa-san mu sedang dimana? Disini" sambil menunjukan jarinya ke dada Hinata "di hatimu, selalu" sekali lagi ia tersenyum, memberikan sebuah isyarat yang berarti tidak boleh menangis lagi.

Tapi hinata tak bisa membendungnya lagi, Terjadi lagi, ya mulai terjadi lagi, sebuah cairan bening jatuh, jatuh dari pelupuk mata seseorang yang ada di depan Naruto. Tubuh Naruto serasa hangat, seperti ada sesuatu yang memeluknya, ya gadis itu memeluk erat tubuh Naruto. Merasakan kehangatannya, Hinata mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh seorang lelaki didepannya. Memajukan wajahnya dan berbisik sesuatu "arigatou, Naruto-kun"

Naruto memper erat pelukannya, menyuruhnya untuk menumpahkan semua air mata yang ada di pelupuk matanya. Jendela apartement terbuka, Suara gemuruh angin di luar yang dingin menandakan bahwa akan ada awal musim dingin, ini akan menandakan bahwa terjalinnya hubungan pada mereka berdua.

Tok..tok..tok... sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan yang barusan terjadi, "Naruto-kun, ada yang mengetuk pintu mu" jelasnya kepada Naruto. "ohh iya, tunggu ya Hinata" singkat Naruto.

Krekk...

suara pintu terbuka kepala Naruto mendongkak kedepan mencoba menemukan seseorang yang tadi mengetuk pintunya. "sa-sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya nya kepada orang yang ternyata bersama Hinata sebelumnya.

"Naruto, tolong bantu aku untuk mencari temanku yang Hilang, ia berambut panjang, pakai baju dress agak panjang berwarna lavender. Terus dia terakhir aku melihat dia sedang berjalan-jalan di taman bersamaku" ucap gadis itu tanpa henti-hentinya. Sakura benar-benar panik, karena Hinata hilang, meskipun sebenarnya orang sedang ia cari itu ada di rumah naruto.

"memangnya siapa nama teman mu itu?" tanya naruto yang mulai serius. "dia dari keluarga hyuuga, namanya Hinata Hyuuga"ucapnya singkat. "eh?" naruto kaget dengan nama itu, merasa tidak asing di telinganya. "Hinata Hyuuga?" terbelalak dengan nama itu. "iyaa,, memangnya ada apa? Apa kau yang menculik Hinata?" ucap sakura sedikit menyelidik.

"eh? Bu-bukan be-begitu maksudku" ucapnya tergagap. "kalau misalkan kau tidak menculiknya kenapa kau berbicara kepadaku dengan gagap seperti itu? apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku Naruto?" ucapnya mulai curiga.

Disisi lain Hinata yang sedari tadi menunggu Naruto bingung dengan keributan yang terjadi diluar. Karena Hinata sudah lama menunggu akhirnya menyusul Naruto ke depan pintu, terperanjat dengan seorang perempuan berambut pinky yang bernama Sakura. "s-sakura?". "Hinata? A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya sakura terkejut dengan adanya Hinata di apartementnya Naruto.

"eh? A-aku ti-tidak berbuat ma-macam-,macam kok disini sakura" ucapnya gagap. "Hinata, kau ini seperti setan ya? Baru sebentar kamu tinggal aku, ehh malah ilang dan tiba-tiba di rumah si Baka ini !" omel sakura sambil menunjuk Naruto. "eh-eh kok aku juga di omelin sih sakura, kan aku gak tau apa-apa?" polos Naruto ke sakura. "hey baka ! jelas lah aku juga mengomeli mu ! soalnya Hinata ada di apartement mu !" sakura dengan ngototnya mengomeli Naruto.

Hinata mendesah berat "hahh... sudahlah sakura aku minta maaf telah mengkhawatirkan mu, dan ini bukan salah Naruto. Ini salahku sendiri, saat bertemu dengan naruto aku pingsan dan dibawa oleh ia ke sini."ucapnya memberi pengertian kepada sakura yang esmosi tingkat dewa.. ehh emosi maksudnya hehe.

"hahh.. yasudahlah Hinata aku maaf kan, tapi lain kali jangan seperti ini lagi ya.. jika aku pulang kerumahmu tidak bersamamu, Hiashi-sama pasti akan mengomeliku. Baiklah karena kau sudah ketemu jadi ayo kita pulang, soalnya udah mau sore nih, nnti keburu Hiashi-sama curiga dengan kita." Ajak sakura sambil mengandeng Hinata. "eh, ehh.. tunggu dulu" tahan Hinata

"a-ada apa lagi" tanya gadis pinky itu. melepaskan gandengannya dan berjalan menemui Naruto. "Naruto terimakasih atas pengertianmu kepadaku, mulai sekarang kita bersahabat ya?" ujar gadis bersurai indigo itu. angin berhembus, keheningan mengisi pikiran Naruto, ia tak menyangka bahwa ada yang secara langsung ingin menjadi sahabatnya. "hem.. aku mau lain kali jika kita bertemu lagi kau jangan pingsan. Jangan lupa untuk meminum obatmu agar kau bisa sembuh ya Hinata." Naruto mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

Seperti anak 10 tahun yang sedang mencoba menjalin persahabatan. "ekhem.. sudah selesaikah kalian ?" tanya sakura yang di cuekin. "ciee,, sakura cemburu ya? hehe" ledek Hinata. "eh? Bu-bukan begitu ihh !" muka gadis itu sedikit memerah, malu dibuat oleh Hinata. "baiklah Naruto sbagai tali persahabatan Kita yang baru, tolong lingkarilah jari kelingkingmu?" mengacungkan jarinya juga menyatakan bahwa dia berjanji.

2 kelingking itu perpegangan menyatukan kedua jari dalam satu ikatan, yang bernama "persahabatan" namun apakah itu akan berlangsung lama? Sakura ikut menyatukan kelingkingnya. "aku juga akan selalu menjadi sahabat kalian berdua" senyum sakura. Sebuah lengkungan terukir di mulut sang gadis bersurai gadis indigo itu. membuatnya mengerti apa arti hidupnya kini. 'Naruto terimakasih atas semangatmu ini' batin Hinata

Hinata POV

Hari ini benar-benar sangat menyenangkan, bahkan bisa dibilang sesuatu hal yang tidak akan terlupakan dalam hidupku ini. Mempunyai sahabat baru dan bahkan menjadi malaikat penjagaku. Sampailah aku dirumah yang menurutku ini adalah penjara, aku diantar oleh sasuke yaitu pacar sakura kerumahku.

Otou-san menatapku dengan tatapan sedih, mengkhawatirkan putri satu-satunya berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu padaku. "haahh.. Hinata dari mana saja kau ? otou-san menghawatirkanmu, sudah sangat sore kau baru pulang. Memangnya kau dari mana saja?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang selalu kunpanggil otou-san itu.

sakura segerah menyela kata-kataku "aku dan Hinata bermain ketaman dan karena ia lelah, akhirnya dia bermain kerumahku dan tak sengaja tertidur dirumahku sampai sore begini deh.. maaf kan kami ya Hiashi-sama telah membuatmu kawatir" ujar sakura sambil menundukkan badannya, karena aku merasa bersalah juga jadi aku juga ikut menundukkan badanku.

"Hinata, ada teman mu yang datang, katanya sih teman kuliahmu waktu itu." hah? Temen kulaih? Tapi siapa? Aku memang sempat berkuliah sebelum kecelakaan yang terjadi waktu itu tapi siapa ya?. "kalau begitu Hinata dan tuan Hiashi saya pamit pulang dulu sudah sore, tak enak juga dengan sasuke yang menungguku di dalam mobil. Permisi" akhirnya gadis yang benar-benar identik dengan "pink" itu pergi.

"ayo Hinata masuk, temanmu sudah menunggu mu lama jadinya gak enak kalau lama-lama ditinggal." Tou-san menyuruhku masuk. Mungkin kalau aku masuk gak bisa keluar lagi, karena aku sudah pulang sanagt sore jadinya bakalan dijaga dengan ketat banget kalo aku mau izin keluar hufftt..

"Hai, Hinata apa kabarmu?" hah? Suara laki-laki? Siapa ya?. "ka-kau kan?"

"ya Hinata ini aku, masa kau tidak mengenalku?"

"ti-tidak mungkin... ba-bagaimana ka-kau b-bisa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue.. kira-kira siapa ya orang itu? kepo gak? Kepo gak? Kalo enggak juga gak papa hehe :D tolong di rewiew ya kasih saran biar bisa ngelanjutin fanfic ini :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hehehe maaf telat update, saya bener-bener dihantui dengan tugas sekolah tapi. Tak apalah yang penting jadi kan?.. Okeh tanpa basa-basi lagi silahkan dibaca...

Khansa will present..

Author : Khansa Muthiah (buatan sendiri hehe)

Disclaimer : tetangga saya Masashi kishimoto *plak

Judul : Always With You

Rated : T (maybe)

Genre : Drama,Tragedy,Komedy

Summary :

Seorang gadis perempuan, yang mengidap penyakit yang dibilang cukup parah, ia bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Dia putus asa akan Hidupnya kini, namun dia bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki misterius yang selalu optimis menjalani hidupnya . dia selalu menyemangati Hinata siapakah pria itu?

"always with you"

Warning : jika yang belum terbiasa membaca cerita saya akan terkena iri tasi pada mata, no EYD gaje, miss typo, dwwl hehe.

Okey ready? Happy reading ^^

Sebelumnya :

"ayo Hinata masuk, temanmu sudah menunggu mu lama jadinya gak enak kalau lama-lama ditinggal." Tou-san menyuruhku masuk. Mungkin kalau aku masuk gak bisa keluar lagi, karena aku sudah pulang sangat sore jadinya bakalan dijaga dengan ketat banget kalo aku mau izin keluar hufftt..

"Hai, Hinata apa kabarmu?" hah? Suara laki-laki? Siapa ya?. "ka-kau kan?"

"ya Hinata ini aku, masa kau tidak mengenalku?"

"ti-tidak mungkin... ba-bagaimana ka-kau b-bisa?"

.

.

.

. Always with you

.

.

.

.

"kau ini kenapa Hinata?, kau seperti melihat hantu saja?" tak menyangka dengan lelaki itu, ternganga aku dibuatnya, ternyata ia adalah.. "Hinata? Apa kau lupa denganku, aku sasori. Apa jangan-jangan karena kecelakaan kau jadi seperti ini?" jelasnya untuk meyakinkanku.

DEG !

"baiklah, karena kalian ingin mengobrol berdua, jadi otou-san mau pergi ke kamar dulu. Mau istirahat." Ucap tou-san kepadaku dan sasori. "baiklah om, silahkan. Terimakasih telah mengizinkan aku untuk bertamu sini." Ucap sasori ramah terhadap ayahku.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya apa Hubungannya aku dan sasori dan flash back pun terjadi. Kejadian ini terjadi sebelum kaa-san meninggal.

Hinata pov end

*flasback*

*normal pov

"sasori-kun? Ucap seorang gadis berambut panjang indigo, jelas pasti kalian tau siapa itu kan?. Yap perempuan itu adalah Hinata dan orang yang di panggil Hinata adalah Sasori, laki-laki yang membuat hinata tergila-gila, entah apa yang membuatnya tergila-gila padanya.

"hn? Hinata-chan? Ada apa ?" ucapnya sangat singkat kepada Hinata, dengan ekspresi yang sangat-sangat datar. "emm... bagaimana kalau kita kencan hari ini?, soalnya kan kita sudah jadian selama 1 tahun dan hari ini kan kita anniv. Masa kamu lupa sih tgl anniv kita sasori-kun?" ucap Hinata untuk mengingatkan.

"oh iya, aku lupa maaf ya hinata-chan, mungkin karena aku banyak urusan kali ya? jadinya aku lupa dengan hal ini. Gomen Hinata-chan" ucapnya sambil meminta maaf. Ekspresi yang ditunjukan sasori tidak ada rasa menyesal, ditambah lagi terkadang sasori suka cuek kepada Hinata

Hinata merasa sedikit kecewa, namun ia tetap saja menyukai sasori yang terkadang bersikap cuek dengannya. "ya tak apalah sasori-kun, tapi apakah nanti kau mau jika Kita berkencan." Tanya Hinata dengan tatapan matanya yang seolah-olah berkata 'memohon'.

"hemm... baiklah, tapi aku yang menentukan tempatnya. Bagaimana kalau kita kerestoran?. Tapi retorannya aku yang memilih?" ucap sasori sasori sambil melempar senyum. 'tak biasanya sasori-kun tersenyum seperti ini?, biasanya saja dia cuek terhadapku' gumamnya dalam hati.

"baiklah, sasori-kun." Ucap Hinata, tanpa sadar wajah nya blushing. Jikalau dijabarkan perasaan Hinata, seperti sedang ngefly ke langit ke tujuh, dan jatuh di dalam hayalannya sendiri, mungkin itu yang sedang ia rasakan.

"kalau begitu, nanti malam akan aku jemput dirumahmu Hinata." Ucap sasori, ia kembali melempar senyuman mautnya ke Hinata. Wanita yang ada di depan sasori itu benar-benar blusingnya minta ampun, sehingga wajahnya bagaikan tomat.

"i-iya sa-sasori-kun, ku tu-tunggu kau nanti malam." Ujar Hinata.

Hinata pov

Oh Kami-sama apakah aku tidak salah lihat? Sasori-kun senyum padaku?, ya ampun ! ini bukan mimpi kan?. Ohh iya nanti malam aku akan pakai baju apa? Jangan sampai aku salah pakai baju untuk bertemu dengan sasori-kun.

Hmmm... apa sebaiknya aku minta pendapat sakura ya tentang kencan pertamaku dengan sasori-kun?, hmm.. patut dicoba. Dengan cekatan dan tanpa membuang-buang waktu Hinata langsung mengambil hanphone nya dan menelfon sakura.

Hinata pov end

Normal pov

"moshi-moshi.." ucap seseorang yang berada di seberang sana.

"sakura, ini aku Hinata. Aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang. Tapi kamu harus kerumah aku ya?. Aku tunggu bye" ucap Hinata cepat.

"tapi Hinata..." "tut..tut...tut.." telepon hinata sudah di putus olehnya, belum sempat sakura menjawab dia telah memutuskannya.

Jadinya mau gak mau sakura menurut saja dengan apap yang diucapkan oleh Hinata tadi. Sakura mengehla nafas "haahh... Hinata-Hinata dia mau apa sih dia? Merepotkan saja. Tapi tak apalah aku kan sahabatnya" ujarnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian sakura datang, Hinata yang baru saja membuka pintunya segerah menarik tangan sakura secepat kilat, dan membawanya ke dalam kamar. "sakura, menurutmu apa gaun yang pantas aku kenakan saat berkencan dengan sasori-kun?" ucapnya tanpa memperdulikan omongan sakura.

"HINATA ! APA KAU MENDENGARKU?" ucapnya berteriak sehingga membuat kucing yang sedang tertidur pun bangun.

"aduhh, sakura jangan teriak-teriak nanti otou-san bakalan bangun, dia sedang tidur. Jadi kau jangan terlalu berisik ya?"ucapnya kepada sakura. "tapi Hinata, kamu ini kenapa sih? Baru aja aku dateng, kamu udah nariknarik aku coba jelaskan dari awal sampe akhir." Gerutu sakura.

"ya ampun sakura, gomen sakura, gomen. Aku lupa menceritakan semuanya." Akhirnya Hinata menceritakan semua kejadiannya. "ohh begitu, bilang dong dari tadi, jadinya aku kan gampang membantunmu." Ucap sakura dengan lega.

"oke kalau begitu, kita pilih gaun yang mana yang pantas kau pakai nanti bersama sasori." Sakura dengan bersemangat mengambil semua pakaian Hinata. "hahh.. tadi aku yang semangat kini giliran kau sakura, hmm baiklah aku juga jangan kalah sama sakura." Ujarnya sendiri.

Akhrinya sakura mendandani Hinata secantik mungkin, meskipun tanpa di make up-in Hinata sudah terlihat cantik dengan kulit putihnya dan terlihat lebih alami. Akhirnya setelah membutuhkan waktu selama hampir satu jam untuk memilih manakah baju yang cocok untuk di kenakan untuk Hinata akhirnya selesai.

Ia menggunakan gaun dress di atas lutut dan berwarna ungu muda. Hinata terlihat lebih anggun dan cantik dengan gaun itu, ditambah sedikit hiasan kepangan-kepangan kecil yang menyelusuri rambut panjang indigonya. Dan memakai sepatu yang sedikit berhak tinggi berwarna lavender.

"sakura, apa aku terlihat sedikit norak ya?" ujar Hinata yang sedari tadi memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya, untuk melihat apakah ia cocok memakai baju seperti ini. "tidak kok, justru kau terlihat lebih anggun jika berpakaian seperti ini, di tambah lagi kan sasori cowo yang terkeren kedua dari sasuke-kun. pasti kau sanagt serasi jika berdampingan, seperti Raja dan Ratu saja" ucap sakura memuji Hinata.

Hinata blushing, entah itu karena perkataan sakura, atau ia memang benar-benar sangat senang karena dapat berkencan lagi dengan sasori nantinya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ting Tung Ting Tung

Suara bel, ya suara bel. Suara yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu dari tadi rasa gelisah yang sedari tadi melandanya telah Hilang, sirna seketika begitu mendengar suara bel tersebut. "Hinata sepertinya itu suara bel dari sasori, cepatlah buka pintunya dan aku akan menunggu mu disini ya? semnagat Hinata." ujar sakura, satu anggukan tanda setuju dari Hinata.

akhirnya dengan semangat Hinata membuka pintunya, senyuman penuh harapan terpampang jelas diwajahnya. Yups, tepat dugaan sakura, ternyata itu adalah sasori yang tengah berdiri di depannya saat ini.

Jantung Hinata tak henti-hentinya berdetak, jikalau semua ini adalah mimpi, ia ingin lebih lama lagi untuk tidur. Namun semua ini adalah kenyataan, dan Hinata tak ingin melewati moment, moment yang sangat romantis ini.

"Selamat Malam Hinata." itulah kalimat pertama yang terucap dari sasori. Sasori menatapa lekat-lekat penampilan Hinata yang nampak berbeda hari ini. "Hinata, tak kusangka malam ini kau benar-benar cantik." yups, sebuah pujian akhirnya terlontar dari mulut sasori. tanpa tersadari wajah Hinata blushing dan memerah, "a-arigatou sa-sasori-kun." ujarnya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"hem.. Hinata apakah kita sudah boleh berangkat sekarang?" tanya sasori sambil membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. "eh ! iya, baiklah sasori-kun." ucap Hinata yang mulai salting. Akhirnya sebuah mobil sedan meluncur dari rumah yang medag nan mewah itu.

Dan membaw aseorang tuan putri keluar dari sana. suasana mobil begitu sunyi, mereka berdua terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya. sasori isbuk dengan mobil sedangkan Hinata sedang mengajur detak jantungnya yang semakin lama semakin kencang.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di restoran yang telah di booking oleh sasori, mereka duduk di tempat yang dipesan dan segerah memesan makanan dan mendengarkan alunan musik yang merdu.

"sa-saori-kun pandai ya memilih restorannya, kurasa restoran ini cukup mahal sasori-kun." ucap Hinata memecah kesunyian. "ohh restoran ini? aku sering kesini bersama teman-teman dan keluargaku." ucapnya santai.

.

.

Always With You

.

.

Aroma makanan yang menggugah selera semakin dekat, seorang pelayan datang membawa makanan pesanan ke mereka berdua. Menikmati makanan, namun tak ada sedikit suara pun keluar dari mulut mereka. Merasa ada kecanggungan diantara mereka, padahal mereka sudah berpacaran selama 1 tahun.

Seorang gadis berparas cantik datang menghampiri meja Hinata dan sasori yang tengah mekan berdua. Wajahnya terlihat marah dan sebal, dan..

PLAAKKK..!

Sebuah hantaman keras mengenai pipi Hinata, membuat sebuah memar merah di pipi Hinata. "Dasar perempuan tak tahu diri !, mengambil tunagan orang dengan seenaknya !" geram wanita itu. "a-apa ma-maksudnya ini? Siapa yang mengambil tunaganmu? Sasori-kun adalah pacarku, kami sudah berpacaran selama 1 tahun." Ujar Hinata menahan sakit di pipi kirinya.

"Lihat lah cincin yang berada di jari manisku, ini adalah cincin pertunanganku minggu lalu dengan Sasori !" ucapnya menegaskan. "Jadi, sa-sasori-kun ka-kau?" ucapnya tak percaya. "bu-bukan, begitu Hinata. Aku bisa jelaskan semua ini..." ucapnya terpotong oleh omongan Hinata.

"CUKUP ! aku tak akan percaya lagi denganmu ! kau mau menjelaskan apa lagi Hah?! Semua ini sudah jelas di depan mataku !" ucapnya meringis. "Biarkan tamparan ini yang menjadi bukti, bukti atas perlakuanmu !" Lanjut Hinata.

Perih..

sakit..

Hancur..

Semua itu telah melandanya... dengan satu tamparan yang menyakitkannya telah mengahancurkan seluruh kenangannya bersama sasori. Akhirnya dengan perasaan yang kacau, Hinata yang meringis kesakitan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan restorang dengan berlari se kencang-kencangnya, dan tak peduli dengan sasori.

*Flashback off*

Hinata Pov

Tak terbayang sudah semua kejadian waktu itu, semua luka itu kini terbuka lagi, membuat sebuah tamparan yang keras itu kembali terasa. "Untuk, apa kau kesini lagi?" tanyaku dengan nada yang sebal. "aku, ingin meminta kau menjadi calon istriku." Ujarnya kepadaku. Diantara menolak dan bingung, rencara apa lagi yang akan terjadi kepadaku?.

"hahh? Untuk apa? Untuk kau sakiti lagi !" ujarnya. "tidak, aku sudah membatalkan pertunanganku pada waktu itu. aku benar-benar tidak menginginkan hal itu Hinata, aku dipaksa oleh kedua orang tuaku untuk berunangan dengannya. Kata mereka demi kemajuan perusahaan." Ujar sasori menjelaskan dan..

PLAKKK !

Ku menampar sasori, "meskipun kau sudah membatalkannya, dan itu sudah menjadi masalaluku. Namun, namun perih ini masih berlaku di hatiku sasori ! dan lagi pula aku tak akan sudi lagi untuk bersamamu" ucapku dengan marah-marah terhadapnya.

"okeh kalo itu maumu ! ku jamin Hidupmu tak akan tenang. Aku akan merebut apapun yang menjadi milikmu ! termasuk nyawamu sekaligus." Ujarnya mengancamku. Takut, ya aku takut dengan pernyataan sasori barusan. Akhirnya ia pergi juga dari rumahku.

Hinata pov end

Normal pov

Hinata Khawatir dengan ancaman yang telah menderanya masih tergiang di pikirannya tentang ancaman dari sasori, 'okeh kalo itu maumu ! ku jamin Hidupmu tak akan tenang. Aku akan merebut apapun yang menjadi milikmu ! termasuk nyawamu sekaligus.' entah mengapa perasaan Hinata tidak enak dengan ancaman sasori, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba berfikir jernih. 'ohh kami-sama semoga saja ini hanya gertakan dari sasori saja.' Batin Hinata.

Malam ini Hinata merasa bosan, boring, dan juga bete, karena kedatangan 'mantan' pacarnya itu. entah mengapa Hinata ingin sekali mendengar suara Naruto, Padahal ia baru tadi sore pulang dari rumahnya.

"bagimana aku bisa mendengar suara Naruto-kun? Padahalkan aku tidak punya nomer nya." Hinata mencoba berfikir-fikir bagaimana caranya ia bisa mendapatkan nomor Naruto dan "BINGO ! aku minta saja nomornya ke sakura."

Mencoba meraih Hanphone nya, memijit-mijit angka yang terdapat di layar handphone nya, ternyata no itu telah tersambung dengan Sakura. "Moshi-Moshi?" ucap orang yang diseberang sana. "moshi-moshi sakura, ini aku Hinata,hemm bolehkah aku minta Nomornya Naruto.?" Sakura heran lalu bertanya. "untuk apa Hinata?" tanya sakura.

"ehh.. anoo.. aku cuman mau telfon saja kok." Tanpa disadari Hinata blushing. "hem.. baiklah aku akan mengirimnya lewat sms sja ya?". "ya baiklah sakura tapi cepat ya?" Hinata langsung memutusakan teleponnya. Karena Hinata tak sabar Akhirnya dia sms sakura.

'_Sakura mana nomor nya naruto? Kok lama sih?'._

Tak beberapa lama pesan itu terkirim dan masuk ke hp sakura. Sakura yang tiba-tiba kaget karena teleponnya tiba-tiba langsung saja berdering. "hinata?" gumamnya sendiri. '_Hinata tunggu sebentar ! tenang saja aku akan mengirimkannya'. _Sakura menekan tombol SEND. Lalu Hinata membaca pesan dari sakura.

Dengan kilat Hinata membalasnya, '_tapi cepetan dong, jangan lama-lama'_.

_'iya ! Hinata, jika kamu gak sabar aku gak mau kasih nomornya.' _ Ancam sakura.

_'iya-iya aku akan sabar tapi cepat sedikit ya? Hiihhi.'_

Akhirnya, sakura yang tertawa seraya mengirimkan nomor yang diminta Hinata, tapi nyatanya sakura malah mengirimkan nomor sepupunya yaitu Neji. 'hahah aku kerjai kau Hinata, abisan kamu gak sabaran sihh hihiihi' Sakura tertawa layaknya Devil #plak#.

"yes ! akhirnya dapat juga Nomor Naruto-kun, baiklah aku akan segerah menelfonnya." Gumam Hinata yang kegirangan.

"moshi-moshi hinata-chan?" meras aaneh dengan sumber suara itu. "mo-moshi-moshi, apakah ini Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata. "Naruto? Siapa dia? Aku ini Neji Hinata, masa kau lupa dengan sepupumu ini? Kau tidak menyimpan nomorku di hpmu ya?" ucap Neji yang mengingatkan sepupunya ini.

"Ohh iya Hinata-chan, ngomong-ngomong naruto itu siapa? Apa dia pacarmu?,. kalau iya, aku akan melaporkannya ke ayahmu lho?." Ujar Neji mengancam Hinata. 'Aduhh.. Mati aku, kalau otou-san tau tentang Naruto, aku bisa celaka nih. Aku harus segerah memutuskan telepon ini' batin Hinata.

"ehh.. bu-bukan kok Neji-nii, maaf ya telah mengganggu, sepertinya aku salah sambung. Gomen-ne." Dengan cepat hinata memutuskan jaringannya dengan Neji. "apa maksud semua ini? Apa jangan-jangan sakura mengerjaiku ya? Awas yaa !" Hinata segerah menelfon sakura..

"SAKURAAA...! KAU MENGERJAIKU YAAA! AWAS YAA BESOK..!" sakura akhirnya sukses membuat Hinata marah. "heheh maaf Hinata.. lagi kamu gak sabaran sih hihiihi.."

Di sisi lain...

"sialan perempuan itu, sok jual mahal terhadapku. Cihh.." ucap sasori yang sedang berdecih kesal sambil memegang minumannya, ia sekarang berada di sebuah Bar minuman. "hey teman, kau kenapa? Sepertinya kesal sekali?" ucap pria mabuk di sampingnya.

Tiba-tiba ide licik terbenak di pikirannya, seringaian jahat kini terukir di wajahnya. "hey teman, apa kau mau pekerjaan? Tentu saja aku akan membayarmu?" ucap sasori ke pada pria tersebut. Sasori membisikkan rencananya ke pemuda itu, dan yups... satu anggukan setuju dari pemuda itu. "baiklah.. tapi jangan lupa bayaranku.." ucap pria itu. "tentu saja teman.." ujar sasori

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Bagimana minna? Kepo gak dengan rencana yang akan dibuat oleh sasori?. Saya ajah juga kepo tau (?) disini sasori agak kejam ya? Hihihi :D mungkin disini alurnya mulai terasa aneh ya? Maaf ya?


End file.
